Guardian
by In The Beginning
Summary: The Iron Vixen is an imposing force. But sometimes, and especially when she loses control, even she needs someone to lean on. [Oneshot][GregxCybil]


(Hello again. How are you all this fine... I think it's the weekend everywhere. Is it the weekend? I really hope it is.

Well, here we go: an excessively long oneshot where people get drunk, someone gets free plastic surgery (read: face smashed in), and police officers! Wooo!

I'm so tired right now. Saving lives and writing stories about the people who do it is not as easy as it first seemed.

Characters(for the most part) © Nintendo)

--------

Guardian

--------

As Cybil Myers looked through her mail on the eighteenth, she found a letter with a return address she hadn't seen since she was a police officer.

Her friend from the force had sent her a letter.

_Dear Cybil,_

_How've you been? I hope the medical field is treating you well!_

_On the 23rd, we're having a party at my house to celebrate the Chief's birthday. You remember him, don't you?_

How could Cybil not remember him? Chief Owen had been the one to tell her to go into the medical field, since she loved it so much more.

_Well, you're welcome to come and party with us. No presents; just bring yourself... and maybe one of your cute doctor friends! Haha!_

_Party starts at nineteen hundred; hope to see you there!_

_-Cynthia_

Cybil considered the offer, eventually deciding to go- she hadn't seen Cynthia since she became an anesthesiologist, and she owed it to the chief to at least wish him a happy birthday, after all that he had done for her.

And, after some level of persuasion, Cybil managed to convince Greg Kasal to go with her(saying that Cynthia "wanted to meet one of my doctor friends," "accidentally" leaving out the cute. She would never admit that to Greg).

And so, on the twenty-third at seven o'clock pm, Cybil was knocking on the door of her friend's house, with Greg close behind.

The door was quickly answered.

"Oh my God, Cybil, is that you?! You look amazing!" Cynthia gasped, quickly pulling Cybil into a tight hug. "It's been so long since we've seen each other..."

"Yes, it has been too long," Cybil agreed as they pulled apart.

"And who's your cute friend?" Cynthia asked, looking at Greg with a smile on her face. Greg stepped forward, grinning slightly.

"Hello, I'm Greg," he introduced himself, holding out his hand.

"And I'm Cynthia," the hostess nodded, taking his hand and shaking it. "Please, come in... make yourselves at home."

--------

Over the course of two hours, various people made their fashionably late appearances. The chief arrived with his wife at seven forty; Cybil's ex-boyfriend, Seth, showed up at nearly eight(Cybil could have sworn that Greg almost looked jealous when she did introductions); and the lab technicians, apologizing for getting lost, walked through the front door at quarter to nine.

Then the party really got started.

True to Angeles Bay Police Department custom, there was plenty of beer; by ten pm, several people were either completely drunk, or halfway there.

Greg refused to drink; he joked with one of the sober technicians that he had to stay sober "in case of a medical emergency."

"Yeah, we can get pretty smashed," the technician, a young man by the name of Jay, laughed. "We go out and arrest the underage drinkers, then celebrate at someone's house until there's twelve of everything. Fine tradition, huh?"

"That's not hypocritical at all," Greg smiled.

Meanwhile, out back on the deck, an inebriated Cybil was talking with an equally drunk Seth.

"Y'know, it- it's funny," Cybil giggled uncontrollably, her bottle clutched loosely in her hand. "There hasn't been a... a party in like... f'rever, yeah? Maaan... we need to... t'get tuh... together.. more often."

"Yeaaah," Seth nodded excessively, processing her words slowly. "...wait... y'mean us? Like... like a... a date?"

Cybil shook her head, teetering on her seat.

"N-no... jus' like... like this, y'know? Like... parties n'... n'stuff."

As Cybil steadied herself, Seth leaned closer to Cybil, the smell of alcohol heavy on his breath.

"C'mon, Cybil... it could be like... like b'fore, yeh?"

Meanwhile, Greg was tired of sitting inside, where there was nothing but the smell of alcohol and the sound of drunk people slurring their speech.

"It's been nice talking to you, but I'm going to step outside... I need some fresh air."

"Alright. Nice meeting you, Greg."

Greg carefully navigated his way to the patio door. He stepped outside.

It felt good to breathe clean air- air that didn't reek of booze...

He heard the sound of a partially-full glass bottle hitting wood.

"Ah- no, Seth, no, _stop--_"

Though slurred and somewhat muffled, Greg could tell that those words of protest were Cybil's. He frowned slightly as he followed the sound of her voice... what was going on...?

He froze when he saw Seth nearly on top of Cybil, his hands roaming where they did not belong, as Cybil feebly tried to push him away...

"C'mon, Cybil... jes' one las' time..."

"No, no, get... get off, _please--_"

It had all happened so fast; one moment Greg had been watching, frozen with shock... the next thing he knew, he was tearing Seth off of Cybil, his uncontrolled rage growing exponentially...

"W-whoa, wha' th' hell...?"

Greg's fist connected fast and hard with Seth's nose. The drunk man collapsed, clutching at his bloody face.

"...Greg...?" Cybil's voice was cautious as her blurry vision cleared enough for her to see her rescuer.

"Ff-fffuck!" Seth screeched, covering his nose as blood spurted from it. "You ass...! You... you broke mah fuckin' nose...!"

"And you should be thankful that's the _only_ thing I broke," Greg spat, his venomous glare focused on the drunkard. "How _dare_ you try and do that to her, you filthy little--"

"She's mah g-girlfrien'," Seth foolishly stated, the alcohol clearly creating a false sense of security and bravery. "I can do whatev'r I wan'--"

Greg now wished he had a set of golf clubs he could use to beat Seth with; as that was not the case, he bent over and grabbed Seth's collar with one hand, slamming his other fist into Seth's jaw.

"OW! Gahdammit, wha' th' fuck're you doin?!"

"Shut up!" Greg barked as he began to lose his self-control, repeatedly bludgeoning the drunkard. "Just shut up- shut UP, shut--"

"Greg..."

Greg froze, his fist ready to connect with Seth's face once again, stopped only by Cybil's hesitant, slurred words.

"Greg... l-leave 'im... can we go?" Cybil pleaded softly. "...I wanna go home now..."

Greg paused, still glaring hatefully at Seth, before finally releasing his collar. Seth scrambled away, cursing vehemently, blood pouring down his face.

"Yeah... c'mon, Cybil. ...let's go."

--------

The car ride home was very quiet. Cybil sat in the passenger's seat, sleeping, while Greg drove, his anger ebbing away, being replaced with a sense of worry.

_What if I had found them later?_ he wondered. _...I never would have been able to forgive myself..._

He pulled into the driveway in front of his house and parked the car.

"Cybil... we're here. Wake up."

"Mngh... wha...?"

"Can you walk? Or do you need help?"

"...uh... I.. I think m'kay... t'... t'walk..."

Greg exited his car, then walked over to the other side, opening the door for Cybil. She slowly stepped out of the car, wobbling dangerously.

"Oooh..." she muttered, leaning against the car for support. "Th' ground's spinnin'..."

"Here."

Greg took Cybil's arm, slowly leading her to the front door.

"...this isn' my home..." Cybil murmured, looking around as Greg walked her into the house.

"No, it's not," Greg smiled briefly. "It's my house. I want to make sure that you'll be okay..."

"Awww, tha's so sweet 'f you, Greg," Cybil giggled, leaning against Greg for support. "But I... I'll be fiiiine. Really..."

"Well, now I'll know for sure," Greg replied. "Here. Lay down and get some rest, Cybil."

Cybil looked around and saw that she was in Greg's bedroom. She toppled over onto the mattress, a drunken smile still on her lips.

"Oooh... so comfy," she sighed, closing her eyes. "Th-thank you, Greg..."

Greg made no comment as he carefully removed Cybil's glasses, placing them on the nightstand. He then removed Cybil's shoes from her feet, placing them on the floor near the bed.

"Good night, Cybil," he murmured as he left the room, partially closing the door.

He went to the bathroom and pulled the aspirin out of the medicine cabinet. He opened the container as he walked to the kitchen; after getting a glass of water, Greg took two aspirin. Though the rage he had felt when he had found Seth and Cybil made him impervious to pain at that moment, his hand was beginning to sting with mild agony.

Greg then started taking care of the various chores around the house, using it as an excuse to stay awake and check to make sure Cybil was going to be okay. However, when three o'clock rolled around, he barely had the energy to keep his eyes open.

Before collapsing onto the couch, he made sure there was a glass of water and two aspirin on the nightstand for when Cybil woke up.

Greg was asleep before he even closed his eyes.

--------

She hadn't even opened her eyes, and already Cybil could feel the room spinning. Groaning, she put a hand to her forehead as she slowly opened her light brown eyes.

Her migraine increased a hundredfold when the light from the window hit her eyes. Cybil hissed, closing her eyes again, rolling slowly onto her side, away from the light.

...where was she, anyways?

She forced her eyes open again; she saw a glass of water and two aspirin tablets sitting on a nightstand, along with her glasses.

...was she in a bedroom?

Cybil quickly looked at herself, ignoring her spinning head; she was still fully clothed. She relaxed; she hadn't done anything reckless besides getting completely inebriated.

Of course, she still had no idea where she was; she was having a hard time remembering last night's events.

But first things first. Cybil took the aspirin and water, quickly ingesting the painkillers.

Next, to find out where she was. Slowly, she slid out of the bed, standing on her unsteady feet. Taking her glasses, she placed them on her face as she exited the room.

She walked through the kitchen, past the bathroom, and by the stairs leading to the basement before wandering into the living room.

Greg was still sleeping; his body was sprawled across the couch, his clothes crumpled from him shifting somewhat restlessly in his sleep.

"...Greg...?" Cybil shook her head slightly. "...then I'm at--"

her hands suddenly flew to her mouth; she ran for the bathroom.

While she was paying worship to the porcelain god, Greg slowly returned to the realm of consciousness. Groaning slightly, he slowly rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he sat upright.

The toilet flushed; Cybil stumbled back into the living room, looking disgusted with herself.

"Hm? ...how are you, Cybil?" Greg asked softly, moving over to give Cybil somewhere to sit.

"Not sure... I might still be a little drunk," she muttered, collapsing on the couch next to Greg. "I haven't been that out of control in a long time... what happened last night?"

"You don't remember?"

"Only bits and pieces... it's coming back, though... slowly."

"Well, I'll give you some time to remember on your own," Greg replied, standing up. "Do you want some coffee? Something to eat?"

"Coffee would be wonderful..."

Greg went to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. Cybil laid down on the sofa, covering her eyes with her arm.

While the coffee was brewing, Greg called his brother.

"Hello, this is Director Kasal."

"Hey, Sidney. Cybil's not going to be able to come into work today."

"Why not, Greg?"

"Because she is incapacitated, and probably will be for several hours."

"...I see. Thank you for letting me know. I'll call in someone else."

"See you later, Sidney."

Greg hung up just as the coffee finished brewing. He grabbed two clean mugs from the dishwasher, poured the caffeinated liquid into them, then brought the mugs into the living room.

"Hey, Cybil... here's your coffee."

Cybil sighed, sitting up as she tiredly took the cup of coffee. Greg sat next to her as she drank slowly, her head still pounding and her stomach still churning.

"Ohh, man... I really don't want to go into work today," she muttered, looking into her cup. "Today's going to be brutal..."

"No it's not," Greg shook his head, slowly sipping his coffee. "I called Sidney a moment ago; you're excused from work today."

"Wh-wha??" Cybil stammered, taken aback. "..y-you didn't have to do that, Greg..."

"Yes I did," Greg replied, "much like I had to go and break your ex-boyfriend's nose."

Cybil grew quiet.

She remembered that.

"...thank you, Greg," she murmured softly. Greg smiled.

"It's alright. After all, aren't people supposed to look after the ones they love?"

He went to get more coffee, leaving a madly blushing Cybil alone to contemplate the meaning of his words.

--------

(End the oneshot.

Now wasn't that sweet? Greg was being protective of his love. Awwww.

Speaking of protective... I... I -had- to slip in the golf club line. I just HAD to... X3

Side note; impervious is such an incredibly cool word.

Next up... probably my twoshot story that's about-- what, you think I'm telling you now? I can't do that. XD

Also, I _may_ do another multi-chapter story... later. Assuming my Trauma Center notebook doesn't get full.

Review, please!)


End file.
